


Daughter of the Earth and Daughter of the Sea

by HaitianBeauty



Series: The Earth and The Sea [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Family, Borderline Personality Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Multi, a whole shit ton of smu, aave in the right way cuz im black, and soon smut, guinevere has bpd, rich black kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaitianBeauty/pseuds/HaitianBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So first real story for a good bit. uh hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The destruction of New York...again

**Author's Note:**

> So first real story for a good bit. uh hope you enjoy

A/N Okay first actual story I'm posting since my Hetalia days lol anyways i hope that u like cuz i tell u us black gals aint got no love in marvel

Yvette huffed as she pushed her sunglasses up her nose. Currently she was walking with her younger sister listening to her bitch as they walked out Saks .

"Can you believe the hoe? They way she followed us around the store like we were gonna steal?!" Guinevere growled out as walked to their car. "Racial profiling cunt, Daddy could buy the whole fucking company why would we steal shit?" She did have a point. Miss Yvette and Guinevere Martin father could buy the company seeing as their father is one of the richest people in Europe, most people are confused when they learn that Yvette and Guinevere are Mr. Martin daughters being that their father is pale and blue eyed while they are both black. Then they have to explain that they are adopted and it's just fucking stupid.

"Guinevere calm the fuck down, they can kiss our black asses now come on I'm starving, heard this city got a hell of a soul food place. And god I've been craving something that reminds me of the place I was born." Yvette mused as she settled in the front seat of their 2014 Audi. Gwen rolled her eyes as she placed the bags in the backseat before hopping in shotgun.

"No this is bullshit. Like the way she talked to us like we was field Negros. Like bitch, I will literally destroy you." Yvette glanced at the younger woman, she felt the familiar static of her sister's gift coming to the surface. Like herself, Gwen had a special gift. While Yvette had the powers of a Siren plus the added Telekinesis her sister had Magic and the power to manipulate all matter plus she was a genius thing going on with her Yvette she really didn't think that was a power more of a gift. Though the both of them seemed to share the same childhood. Yvette was born Alabama to a Preacher and his wife, her telekinesis developed early, and as you could imagine her parents didn't take that too well. Demon was her name from now on until CPS took her out of the home at age 12. She remembered going to school bruised and bloodied and she was so thankful when she got out. Her sister was born to Haitian immigrants that sadly died not too long after moving to the states. She was put in foster home after foster home beatings were a regular thing for the young Gwen. Her magic came out suddenly during one of the beatings an alcoholic foster mother as she coward she just did what she had to...protected herself with the flick of her wrist she had pushed the larger woman off her and flung her into a wall. It was so much power for a 8 year old. She almost died that night, her foster siblings strapping her to the bed as their mother beat the small girl. Yvette eyes started to well up with tears as she thought about HER baby sister being beating and about HER baby sister almost dying.

The two didn't meet until a 15 year old Yvette flew with Mr.Martin to pick up her 'little sister'. She was adopted by him as soon as CPS came and got her it seemed and she absolutely loved her papa. When Yvette went in with papa she saw a small little girl no older than 10 walk out with the woman running the adoption agency. The little girl was holding a book to her chest as she peeked around the women's leg. When Jean Martin leaned down to shake her hand, the small girl scrambled away in the corner and could faintly be heard sobbing/singing Psalm 59. It broke her heart, it broke her heart that something so small had to deal with shit that even Satan wouldn't put someone through. Yvette remembers walking over to her and speaking softly in her Southern drawl trying to get her to stop sobbing. Cooing out soft promises that she would make sure that no one would hurt her again and that what grandes soeurs do. It took about an hour before she was walking hand in hand to papa to introduce him to Gwen and they had been stuck together like glue.  
"Sorry." Her sister response snapped her out of her memories and she just nodded as she started the car and started to head to the restaurant only to get about a mile before she had to slam on the brakes as a large creature landed about 20 feet in front of her.

"JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Yvette yelled as Gwen screamed when the creature looked at them. "WHAT'S THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!" If she would of pissed her panties right not no one, and I mean no one would judge her.

 

"FUCKING HIT! HIT IT!" Gwen yelled looked at her sister and Yvette obeyed as she floored it hitting it going at least 70. It flipped over the car and Gwen said an incantation to stop the airbags from deploying. The girls quickly look back as they tried to speed away, but just their luck they fucked up their car.

"This is some fucking shit niggas don't get into!" Yvette shouted as she hopped out the car she ain't going down without a fight especially since her car had been fuck up beyond repair. Gwen hopped out as she waited for the dazed creatures to charge. The girls watched as people scream and ran as the creature ran towards the two. Yvette quickly looked at the car before flinging it to the creature wincing as she thought about the shit they bought. The car hit the creature hurling it backwards it and Gwen quickly followed with an attack of her own. A quick incantation she held the creature in place as she lifted her arms lifting a good chuck of asphalt up and crushing the thing. When it wasn't moving Gwen raised the spell before she grabbed her sister's hand and began to run back to apartment their father rented for them while they was in New York, not wanting to deal with the cops.

The two made it to their place and quickly went inside locking the door. They made an executive decision not to talk about this and decided just to relax, taking showers in their respective bathrooms, praying to God and going to the living room to chill. Yvette had her box braids pulled into a bun on top of her head her face void of make up as she talk shit on her Xbox one during some game while Gwen had her hair pulled into cute little buns on the side of her head and was going through her Twitter when there was a loud knock at the door. The girls looked at each other and played a quick game of Rock Paper Scissors. Gwen rolled her eyes and she hopped off the couch and opened the door. Revealing suited white man. He didn't look like someone their dad would send to get them...

"Guinevere Martin?"

She blinked a few times before nodding as Yvette walked up behind her looking at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"And I take it you're Miss Yvette Martin?" He asked Yvette narrowed her eyes as she pushed Gwen behind her stepping forward.

"Who the fuck asking?" She asked defensively. Strange white men always put her on guard. All the suited man did was smile politely at her before speaking.

"I am Agent Coulsen, I need you two ladies to follow me please." Yvette looked back at her sister before nodding and slipping on her flip flop Gwen following her lead. As Agent Coulsen lead them into a black SUV Gwen grabbed onto Yvette's hand holding it during the whole car ride who knows what's in store for them but the two knew no matter what they will protect each other.


	2. Pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the mistakes on moible

Yvette Delphine Martin only seemed to care about a few things. Hard liquor, pissing off racists and her family. And when this white man separated them and placed them in room several rooms away she was pissed. She heard Gwen screaming and crying accommodated by  tables and chairs being thrown she was worried. And currently she was shackled to a table leg. Not cute. Sighing she tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the table holding back tears as she was forced to listen to her little sister scream.

  
This is fucking bullshit. She better be okay. The screaming quiet down to yelling, calming Yvette down a bit though that was short lived when the door opened to her room and enter two others. A black man with a gap between his first teeth.

  
Cutie Yvette thought before her whiskey eyes landed on the buffer man. His eyes the color of Hpnotiq and they had a certain darkness. One of his arm shined like polished platinum.  
The first one to speak was the black man

  
"My name is Falcon or Sam and this is my partner Winter Soldier or Bucky" Yvette just looked at them.  
"Where is my sister?" Was all she asked simply her eyes narrowing .

  
"Our other partners are trying to calm her down." Sam explain chuckling nervously. " Since it seems like you would rather be in there with her I'll ask a few questions. What are your abilities?" Sam asked as the Winter soldier's eyes trained on her.

  
Creepy much?

  
Clearing throat she answered her accent think as marmalade.  
"I have the abilities of a siren. I can swim hella fast, I have some control over water, deal with tons of water pressure I sing I can manipulate and lure people in before I." She made a throat slitting action with her long black thumb nail. "In water I have gills.Also I got the power to lift shit with with my mind." She glanced at both me with anger."May I see my sister?" She asked narrowing her eyes.  
Before either could answer someone start talking in Sam ear piece few moments later and Sam jumped out his seat a look of panic stained his face.  
"On our way. Yes we will bring her sibling." Sam answered as he stood and unshackled her. 

  
"Your sister has knocked out an agent and according to my other partner had built herself cocoon from the table and and chairs in room." Sam explained as lead her out of the room with the Winter Soldier follower behind. A smirk spread across Yvette's cocoa colored face as she was filled with pride that her sister was giving them hell.

Guinevere like to think she was the calm and collective one of the sibling and yet here she was sitting in the middle of some interrogation room in a cocoon that include a table chairs and some pens for for safe measure. Childish she knows but to be fair she said calm and collective. Though maybe throwing chairs and a agent wasn't calm. But damn a nigga could only deal with so much and she know the police happened to be pretty trigger happy when it comes to her people so how do she know that these agents won't. Nope she wanted kids and didn't plan on getting shot anytime soon. But where is Yvette? What if she was shot? What if she is bleeding out?! Worry began to fill her as she began to scream again, her voice was going to be hoarse but she didn't care she just wanted Yvette.

"OÙ EST MA SOEUR ?!" Gwen screamed. "JE VEUX YVETTE . JE VEUX MA SOEUR" Again childish but she didn't care. She heard the door open and a few voices. One was the one she really wanted to hear. "Yvette." She muttered as she heard footsteps approuch the metal cocoon. A small knock and Gwen open a small amount so she could peek out and grinned when she was greeted to box braids and dark whiskey colored eyes.

"Tsk , vous enfermer hein petite fille ? Allez , ils ne sont pas te faire de mal . Je promets." Yvette spoke softly in that velvety soubrette voice that was like a comfort blanket to Gwen now. Letting the barrier fall she quickly jumped into her sister arms muttering nonsense in French. Someone cleared their throat causing the siblings to stand and turn looking at the group of superheros that gathered at the door.

Standing up Gwen stood behind her sister while Yvette stared blankly at them. "Care to explain that little episode?" A man asked. Gwen studied him. 5'9, had a cocky swagger about him, seemed to be indifference to what just happened. Had to be Tony Stark, his intelligence was something to fawn after but his whole persona reminded her a little too much of Yvette she couldn't help but to giggle at that.

Yvette glanced behind her to see what her sister was laughing about before addressing the group. "This is my sister Guinevere or Gwen she has control over matter and is technically a genius though she doesn't act like it if you ask me." The last part was muttered before she spoke again to explain the episode her sister had.

"She has Borderline Personality Disorder, separation from me is very stressful to her and can cause her to lash out." Yvette finished  as Gwen peeked behind her and waved shyly.

"Er." She spoke softly her French accent heavy. "I apologize, If you like I can fix? Oui?" She waited till they nodded before she closed her eyes and raised her arms and the tables and chairs began to take back their original shapes before she  gently placed everything back in order before looking at everyone. "Better non?" she asked smiling softly.

After a bit the two was placed into another room together, holding hands as they waited. Soon the door opened revealing the man who came and got them and a older black man with an eye patch. "Miss Yvette and Gwen Martin I like to introduce my boss director Fury." Coulson said as Fury nodded his head before he sat in front of the two handing them folders.

The girls looked at each other before opening the folders. Yvette eyebrows came together as she saw pictures of herself manipulating water and a quick glance at her sister's folder was pictures of her playing with a ball made of Earth. "I am going to get to the point. You two are unique and have very unique powers and I am asking you when the time comes and it will come." Fury started looking at the girls with his fingers laced together. "That you two will join those who protect the Earth as a Avengers."

He looked at Yvette first. "As La Sirene." He looked at Gwen.

"And Terre-Mère?"

The two girls looked at each other for a bit. Before Yvette looked at Fury holding out her hand. A small grin spread across his and Coulson's face as they both took turns shaking the girls hands. "Welcome to the Avengers La Sirene and Terre-Mère."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation  
> "OÙ EST MA SOEUR ?!" Where's my sister  
> Je Veux Yvette. Je Veux Ma Soeur." I want Yvette. I want my sister.  
> "Tsk , vous enfermer hein petite fille ? Allez , ils ne sont pas te faire de mal . Je promets." Tsk, lock yourself in huh baby girl? Come on, they do not hurt you. I promise.


	3. A Break and a Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a filer chapter bc i can't im bored and need something to write before i make this shit sadder than fuck. I am gonna go in on more of Gwen's BPD in two chapters or so...so yeah

It's been a month since the sisters was recruited, a week since they were practically uprooted from their home in East Village to live at the Starks Tower while they undergo training and Gwen hated it. She hated the training, it made her limbs sore. She hated being tired. And she HATED with the passion of a thousand burning suns waking up at the booty crack of dawn since she barely got any sleep anyways. 

'Walked in 30,000 in my pocket had them niggas like ohh ohh ohh' she groaned as she heard alarm go off before uttered a spell promptly causing Rich Homie Quan singing to stop. The siblings had been trained all month, no break but today they finally had a resting day which she thanked the Goddess for. She wanted to go out and drink and that was what she was doing tonight. Pull off the silk bedding she grabbed her phone before heading to the bathroom after she did her little streach that caused her whole body to shake. She did her business and as she was washing her hands she looked in the mirror.  
'Ugh I look like a hot ass mess' She thought as she pushed off the bonnet on her head grimacing more. Her hair was unruley and the dark circles under her eyes seemed more pronounced 'I even tied my hair up and it's still look gross.' Sighing and shaking her head she walked over to the bathtub and turn on the water.

  
"JARVIS?"

  
"Yes Miss Martin?"

  
"Can you sync my music to the speakers?" She asked as she popped a few lychee scented bath cubes in the water.

  
"Of course. What shall I play?" JARVIS asked. Gwen hummed a bit in thought as she pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head.

  
"I'm feeling some Drake." She answered before she slipped out of her night gown before slipping into the tub, turning off the water as she did so. She relaxed as she heard the delious voice of Drake.  
After about hour in the bathroom she was clean, her hair was tamed, she smelt wonderful and she felt like a goddess. She hummed along with the music as she walked over to her closet. She thought for a moment as she pulled out clothing. 'I should invite Wanda to brunch,a little pre-game drinking.' She thought to herself as she sat on her bed and pulled on her pink undies and bra before she walked over to her vanity and sat down to do her makeup.

  
It took her 49 minutes exactly to make sure she looked perfect. She kept her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and she went to pull on the cream colored dress she pulled out and sat her nude colored heels on her bed before she walked out her room and to her sister's room. 

  
She quickly entered the code to her room and walked in grinning as she looked at her sister.

  
Yvette was passed out her body sprawled across the large bed, sheets pushed off and she was snoring loudly. Not very attractive. Gwen quietly walked over to the bed and shook Yvette.  
"Vet, wake up." Gwen whispered as she shook her sister who just rolled over grumbling some nonsense in French. Gwen huffed as she yanked the green comforter off Yvette tossing it on the messy floor. "Come on! We are going to brunch get your lazy booty up!" Gwen ordered and the only response she got was a mumbled 'Shut up' as Yvette used a pillow to cover up her bare legs.

Gwen stomped her foot like a toddler as she grew upset. "Fine! You wanna play this game? We'll play!" She stomped her way to the bathroom grabbing one of the empty bins Yvette use to keep her make up in.  
"Yvette I am going to tell you one more time, get your ass up!" She called out from the bathroom,when she didn't get a response she exited the bathroom with the bin filled with cold water, she couldn't help but to roll her eyes before she tossed the cold water over Yvette.

"OH MON DIEU!" Yvette screeched as she shot out of bed. Gwen couldn't help but to giggle childishly.

"I told you to get up." Gwen uttered innocently with a small grin on her face. Yvette snapped her head glare at her sister murderously. 

"Run!." She growled out and Gwen did just that running out the room giggling Yvette chasing after her, not caring that she was in a pair of panties and a sports bra. Gwen kept giggling as she ran down the hall spotting Pietro she hid behind the tall man who looked at her curiiously. 

"Why are you running little one?" He asked the giggling woman who just told him to shush. Yvette rounded the corner and glared, clearly seeing Gwen behind him. "Gwen I can see you!"  
Pietro raised an eyebrow as he looked at the drenched woman curiously. "She is almost naked and is drenched, why?" He asked as he looked back at Gwen, not wanting to stare. 

Gwen shrugged. "She sleeps in that I guess and she wouldn't get up, and I wanted brunch so..." She trailed off before grinning as she heard Pietro laugh. 

"I don't find this amusing." Yvette snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Gwen. "Guinevere this isn't over. I'll meet you outside." She muttered as she turned around stomping back to her. As she rounded the corner she collided into a hard chest. She closed her eyes for two seconds to calm herself before she looked up her bourbon colored eyes meeting a pair of eyes that reminded her of hpnotiq and only one pair of eyes reminded her of those. Bucky.

He stared at her intensely before cracking a grin. The two of them had gotten a bit close over the last month. He turned from this intimating hot soldier to a friend who could make her laugh and was still really fucking hot.

"Baby doll you're soaked...why? He asked as she rolled her eyes. 

"She's 5'1 little vache who likes to dump water on people. And she just happend to be my sister." She muttered before glaring at him as he laughed. "Not funny Barnes." She muttered before stomping over to her room. 

She stopped for a moment. "You wanna tag along to brunch with us?" She asked him glancing behind her.  
Bucky shrugged. "Yeah, I'll join you. But brunch? Sterotypical for a rich girl much?" He asked with a lazy grin. Yvette rolled her eyes again before tossing him a grin. 

"Well of course. Now shoo." Yvette told him before walking in her room and closing the door. Sighing to herself she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, making sure she smelt of jasmine and coconut oil. She quickly pulled her box braids up into two large buns on side of her head letting a bit hang in the back. While still in the bathroom she did her make up quickly only applying some bb cream, winged eyeliner in purple and some nude lipstick. Walking out of the bathroom she glanced around her messy room groaning as she looked at the wet bed.

She rolled her eyes as she used her powers to pull out most of the water and placing it in a cup on her dresser. She touched the bed and was satifyied when she felt it was damp. She walked over to her closet opening it before she began her search. 15 minutes in and her search was unsuccessful. She growled as she crawled under her bed, it got to be the last place where a bra was and she was lucky that she found a dark green one. 

After that her dressing routine was simple taking less than 30 minutes. Wearing a pink crop top a pair of legging/shorts type thing with an attached garter, black stock with with two white stripes and a pair of black converse she thought she looked good. She sprayed a bit of body spray and headed out grabbing her phone and credit card placing it in her bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Oh mon Dieu: oh my god  
> vache:cow

**Author's Note:**

> grandes soeurs: Big sister


End file.
